fatalframefandomcom-20200223-history
In This Cage (song)
In This Cage is one of the theme songs on the Fatal Frame: Maiden of Black Water original soundtrack, sung by Tsukiko Amano. The other theme song is Higanbana by AnJu. '鳥籠 -in this cage-' is the tie-up song in Fatal Frame: Maiden of Black Water. 鳥籠 means "birdcage". The song plays during Fatal Frame V's endings if the player has Yuri's kimono equipped. Lyrics English "There in the distance a bird awaits your embrace With folded wings it won't fly anywhere without you Within its time-worn cage those days fall out of memory They all fade away into the blinding light'' Won't someone please hear my call? ''Shouting up to the skies Shouting up to beyond the skies thinking of you The distance to heaven The distance from my heart can't compare to the longing I feel Though the way is long and dark my love will find a way to you The distance to heaven The distance to the sky The falling rain surrounds me like a gentle wave washing away all of my wishes Can someone tell me, how long has it been since I last saw the light of day? Yet even the faintest light brings my pain back to me Won't someone please take my wings? These wings can't fly but if they could I'd fly away from this pain The distance to heaven The distance from my heart Whenever I close my eyes I see an image of you in my heart fading into the darkness The distance to heaven The distance from my heart can't compare to the longing I feel Though the way is long and dark my love will find a way to you The distance to heaven The distance to the sky The falling rain surrounds me like a gentle wave washing away all of my wishes The distance to heaven The distance from my heart The distance to heaven The distance to the sky The distance to heaven." Japanese Romaji "Haruka tooku de anata wo matsu ichiwa no tori Tsubasa wo oritatami doko ni mo tobazu tatazumu Sabita kago no naka oboroge ni natta hibi wa Usureteiku hodo ni utsukushii iro wo hanatsu Dareka watashi no koe wo douka todokete kudasai-'' ''Ano sora e Ano kumoma e Anata no nemuru fumoto e The distance to the heaven The distance from my heart Nakigoe wo ageru you ni Shizuka ni tozasareta sora ga kuchi wo akete yuku The distance to the heaven The distance to the sky Yasashii ame ga ochiru Nigotta watashi no awai negai nado Arainagasu you ni Toki wa dorekurai watashi wo kakushita no darou Kasuka na hikari sae itami wo oboete yuku Dareka watashi no hane wo douka chigitte kudasai-'' ''Erabenai Jiyuu naraba Isso motazu ni ikitai The distance to the heaven The distance from my heart Mabuta ni kizamitsuketa anata no omokage ga Shikkoku no yami ni tokeru The distance to the heaven The distance to the sky Tsumetai ame wa ochiru Nigirishimeta tenohira no netsu wo Ubainuguu you ni Tozashita torikago tozashita ryouashi mirai wo tsumuide ochiteku kurotori Tozashita torikago tozashita ryouashi anata wo omotte ochiteku kurotori Tozashita torikago tozashita ryouashi mirai wo tsumuide ochiteku kurotori Why am I standing here alone? Suiatsu ni okasareru kanjou Where am I standing right now? Mizu no naka ni kieteku zawameki Why am I standing here alone? Shizumi nagara watashi wa omotta Ano sora wo Ano kumoma wo Anata no egao wo The distance to the heaven The distance from my heart Nakigoe wo ageru you ni Shizuka ni tozasareta sora ga kuchi wo akete yuku The distance to the heaven The distance to the sky Yasashii ame ga ochiru Nigotta watashi no awai negai nado Arainagasu you ni The distance to the heaven The distance from my heart The distance to the heaven The distance to the sky The Distance To The Heaven." Videos 天野月「鳥籠」SP1|Preview: In This Cage - Tsukiko Amano (Fatal Frame 5 OST) 天野月 鳥籠 in this cage|Extended version 【零～濡鴉ノ巫女～】 天野月 鳥籠 Rough Mix|Full version (rough mix) Fatal Frame 5 Project Zero - Full Theme Song - 天野 月 Tsukiko Amano - 鳥籠 In This Cage|Full videoclip Category:Music Category:Fatal Frame V Music Category:Tsukiko Amano